Story Time for Lily
Story Time for Lily is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot It's bedtime for Lily and before she goes to sleep, she wants a bedtime story. So Alexis and Aqua decide to take turns reading classic fairy tailes to Lily. Trivia *The Stories told in this episode are Hansel and Gretel, Jack & The Beanstalk and Red Riding Hood. Scenes *Alexis: *smiles and tucks Baby Lily into her crib* *Baby Lily: Mommy? *Alexis: *smiles* Yes, my little princess? *Baby Lily: Can i have a stowy plwease? *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwwww. You want me to read you a bedtime story? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh. *Alexis: *smiles* I'll do it. *Baby Lily: And can Aunt Aqua wead me one? *Alexis: *smiles* Hang on. *exits the room* Aqua?! *Aqua: *finishes washing her hands* Yes? *Alexis: Are you busy? *Aqua: No. What is it? *Alexis: *smiles* My little Lily wants you and I to read her some bedtime stories. *Aqua: *smiles* I'd be happy to. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. *(Alexis and Aqua arrive back in Lily's room) *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* *Aqua: *smiles* I was told you want me to read you a story. *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh huh! *Aqua: *smiles* How can I say "no" to my little niece? *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: *takes out a book* You want me to go first or do you want to go first, Aqua? *Aqua: Go ahead, Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* Okay than. *sits next to Lily's crib and opens the book* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* Now let's see which story I should read first. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Alexis: *flips through the pages of the book until* Ah. How 'bout "Jack and the Beanstalk"? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yes, plwease. Jack and the Beanstalk *Aqua: *narrating* Along the way to trade the cow for food, Jack ran across the girl of his dreams. *DJ (as Jack): Huh? *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* Hello. *DJ (as Jack): *blushes* Uh...hi. *Aqua: *smiles and narrates* Jack had never seen anyone more beautiful in all his years until he meet the girl. *DJ: (as Jack): *smiles* *Snowflake (as Betty): Going somewhere with your cow? *DJ (as Jack): Uh, yeah. I'm off to the market to trade the cow for food. *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* Well good luck. I know this village is going through a poor time right now, but I believe someone will bring things back up for all of us. *DJ (Jack): You think so? *Aqua: *narrating* Even though the village had gone through hard times, Betty had always remained hopeful. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Just wike you, Aunt Aqua! *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. *Baby Lily: *smiles* What happened next? *Aqua: Well... *narrates* Jack was amazed by this girl's hopeful spirit. *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* You're a nice guy. *DJ (as Jack): *smiles shyly* Thanks. *Snowflake (as Betty): *smiles* I'm Betty by the way. *DJ (as Jack): *shyly* J-j-Jack. *Snowflake (as Betty): *giggles and smiles beautifully* I hope to see you around, Jack. *DJ (as Jack): *smiles and blushes* You too, Betty. *Shira (as Jack's mother): Beans?!? You traded the cow for just beans?!?!? *DJ (as Jack): But they're magic beans! *Shira: (as Jack's mother): And you believed that?!?! I can't believe you'd make a foolish decision!!! *smacks the beans out of DJ's paw* *DJ (as Jack): *gasps* Mother!!!! NO!!!!!! *sighs* *Shira (as Jack's mother): I hope you're happy with yourself, son. We could've had a big meal instead. *DJ (as Jack): ...I tried, Mother... *Baby Lily: Poow Jack.... Whewe the beans weawwy magic? *Aqua: Truthfully, Jack wasn't so sure himself. He wanted to believe that they were magic and could've given them food again, but now he felt like he was tricked. But none of them would've counted on what happened later that night. *Baby Lily: What happened? *Aqua: The moon shined down on where the beans landed. Then...something unexpected happened. Something began to grow out of the beans! It grew bigger, bigger and bigger. Both Jack and his mother were too asleep to notice this. All through the night, the mysterious beanstalk grew onward and upward into the sky. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* So they AWE magic!!! *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. With morning just arriving, Jack found himself looking up at a giant beanstalk. And he soon learned that he wasn't the only one seeing this strange sight. *DJ (as Jack): Whoa... *Shira (as Jack's mother): Jack. What are you staring at? *DJ (as Jack): *points outside* *Aqua: Jack's mother could hardly believe her eyes as she looked at the beanstalk outside their house. She was speechless. *Shira (as Jack's mother): ................. Son....... I'm sorry I didn't believe you.... *DJ (as Jack): It was my fault for trading for these beans. *Shira (as Jack's mother): *looks up* The beanstalk looks like it goes all the way into the clouds. *Aqua: Jack couldn't help but wonder what was up there. So he made a plan. *Shira (as Jack's mother): You're going up that beanstalk?!? *DJ (as Jack): Mother. Those beans were magic. If they can do this, who knows what could be up there? *Shira (as Jack's mother): Just be careful up there. *DJ (as Jack): ...! *smiles* I promise. *Aqua: Just before Jack went up the beanstalk, he was surprised by who came over. *Snowflake (as Betty): Jack!!! What is this?!? *DJ (as Jack): Betty, you're not gonna believe this. But i found some magic beans that grew in the light of a full moon into this beanstalk!!! *Snowflake (as Betty): You're not gonna climb that thing are you?! *DJ (as Jack): Betty, there's something up there. I can feel it. *Snowflake (as Betty): Than I'm coming with you!!! *DJ (as Jack): What? *Snowflake (as Betty): You don't know what's up there!! *DJ (as Jack): But...i don't want you to get hurt. *Snowflake (as Betty): Jack.... please.... *Aqua: Jack still didn't want his new friend to get hurt. *DJ (as Jack): *sighs* Stay here, and I'll make it up to you. *Snowflake (as Betty): Alright. Just watch yourself. *Aqua: So Jack bravely climbed up the beanstalk. By afternoon, he looked at a giant castle on a cloud miles above the earth. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Woooooooooooooooow.... *Aqua: His curious nature grew, as he explored this new land. *Baby Lily: What was thewe? *Aqua: He saw fruit bigger than anything he ever seen. And bugs too. Soon, he approaches the stairs of the castle. For Jack, this was the biggest adventure of his life. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she listens* *Aqua: It took courage to climb up these steps. But Jack didn't give up, for questions raced though his mind: What was inside this strange castle? *DJ (as Jack): *gulps...and knocks on the huge door* *?????????: Hello? Is someone there?! *DJ (as Jack): ...!!! Uh...hi? *Aqua: Jack crawled underneath the giant door, and looked around inside. To his surprise, there was a magic living harp in the shape of a beautiful girl. *DJ (as Jack): Wow! *Cadence (as the harp): Ssssssssssh. *whispers* Quiet, young lad. The giant might hear you. *DJ (as Jack): *quietly* Giant?! *Baby Lily: A giwant?! *Aqua: Bigger than 40 men. And it was the same giant who came to the village at several nights ago, captured the harp and brought ruin to the village. *(Suddenly Discord appears in as a football player and growls) *Baby Lily: *gasps in surprise* *Discord: I'm a giant!!! *Aqua: ...No, you're not. *Discord: ..... I'm from New York. *Aqua: A New York Giant? *Discord: GO TEAM GO!!!!! *Baby Lily: ...I don't get it. *Aqua: Knock if off, Discord. The giant wasn't a football player. *Discord: Aw, come on! A story about a giant? Isn't ANYONE gonna make jokes about that? *Aqua: Lily doesn't understand it. *Discord: *to himself as he gets rid of the football player outfit* Ah, crud. *Aqua: May I continue, please? *Discord: Fine. *DJ (as Jack): What're you doing here? *Cadence (as the harp): I am a prisoner of the giant. Along with several other things he's stolen. *DJ (as Jack): Like what? *Cadence (as the harp): A sack of gold coins, and a goose that lays golden eggs. *DJ (as Jack): Whoa... *Baby Lily: Why did the giant steaw awl that? *Aqua: Because he was cruel, greedy and selfish. He didn't care what happened to the village. *Baby Lily: *looks a bit scared* *Alexis: *smiles* It's okay, Lily. Jack wasn't afraid of him. *Aqua: That's right. Jack wanted to help the harp. But down the castle hall, the giant came roaring... *????: FE-FI-FO-FUM!!! *(DJ (as Jack) hid somewhere as The Giant (Janja) arrived at the table) *Baby Lily: That's how he wooked? *Aqua: That's right, sweetie. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes